Luigi
Summary Luigi (Japanese ルイージ, Ruīji) is Mario's younger, taller twin brother and is a major protagonist of the Mario franchise, being second only to Mario. Throughout his life, he has lived in Mario's shadow, developing both cowardly and heroic tendencies. Despite this, Luigi has helped and fought alongside his brother on many occasions. Mario Bros. marks his first appearance in the Mario franchise and his debut in general. Originally an exact copy, then palette swap of Mario, Luigi was created to facilitate a second player option. Since the two-player mode was dropped from most main Super Mario games beginning with Super Mario Land, Luigi has gained his own identity and personality, and he has effectively become the deuteragonist of the Mario franchise. This is especially noticeable in installments for the Luigi's Mansion and the Mario & Luigi series of games. Power and Stats Key: Pre-64 | Post-64 | Luma Amp | RPG Series Tier: Low 7-B, likely higher, 5-B with power ups | 4-A | At least 3-C, likely higher | 4-B Name: Luigi Age: 24-25 (Younger than Mario) Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Mario Bros Classification: Human, Plumber, Jumpman, Star Child Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Weapon Mastery, Fire Manipulation, Enhanced Leap, Time Travel, Telepathy (Shares a telepathic bond with Mario.), Soul Manipulation (Can sometimes hurt ghosts.), Limited Invincibility (With Starman.), Ice Manipulation, Temporary Flight, Transmutation, Animal Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Statistics Amplification, Metal Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Duplication, Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Power Nullification | All powers to a greater extent, Electricity Manipulation | All powers to a greater extent, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Has adjusted his gravity to walk normally on hundreds of different sized planets and has been near black holes.) Attack Potency: Small City Level, likely higher (Casually picked up and punted the Koopaling's castle.), Planet Level with Power Ups (Capable of harming Bowser, who can turn a planet into a book.) | Star Level (Defeated Bowser on multiple occasions who with the power of the Stars created realms within the paintings. Some of which contained suns, and multiple stars in the sky. Should scale to Yoshi, who defeated an enemy that turned a constellation upon its defeat.) | At least Galaxy Level (Defeated Bowser who absorbed the power of the Grand Star, which Lumas can turn into. Said Lumas are also stated to be able to turn into Galaxies and aided in the resetting of the universe. Stated to have made a "galaxy-rattling shot".), likely higher (Luigi was amped by the Master Luma who is logically the strongest of the Lumas.) | Solar System Level (Dreamy Luigi can manipulate constellations.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can dodge cloud to ground lightning.) | Massively Hypersonic, likely higher | Massively Hypersonic, likely higher | MFTL+ (Via scaling to Bowser who can tag the Luma spaceship.) | Sub-Relativistic reactions (Can move and react while getting shot out of a bye bye cannon.), MFTL+ travel speed (Could jump into space and grab a star in a few seconds.) Lifting Strength: Class G (Lifted one of the Koopaling's castles.) | Class G, likely higher | Class G, likely higher | Class G, likely higher Striking Strength: At least Small City Class, likely higher, Planetary with power ups | Star Class | At least Galactic, likely higher | Solar System Class Durability: At least Small City Level, Planet Level with power ups | Star Level | At least Galaxy Level, likely higher | Solar System Level Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, farther with power-ups Intelligence: Genius (Is an official doctor and has many other occupations.) Weaknesses: Generally a coward. Note: Luigi mainly acts as a pallet swap for Mario, therefore any feat Mario does would logically scale and can be done by Luigi. Others Standard Equipment: a Hammer, Poltergust 3000 (A vacuum which captures ghosts.), and various power ups. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Super Jump': Can crouches down and rocket jumps super high into the air, damaging anything in his path. *'Super Jump Punch': Can performs a jump that delivers a powerful flaming uppercut in it's initiation. *'Green Missile': After charging up, he horizontally launches himself while exploding his target on contact. *'Fireballs': Can shoots green fireballs that can defy gravity. He can launch up to five at once in Mario Kart: Double Dash. *'Thunderhand': Taught by the Thunder God. Luigi's gathers lightning in his hand and discharges it at his target for critical damage. This ability can also lower defense and attack power. *'Luigi Cyclone': Can starts spinning in a horizontal fashion, knocking any near opponent away. *'Tornado Swing/Ball': Can creates and launches a tornado by spinning around and then either throwing an object or striking his target. *'Vicious Vortex': Luigi's Super Strike. He strikes a karate pose with a green vortex surrounding him before kicking the target. *'Thunder Luigi': Luigi's Mega Strike. He jumps into the air and becoming electrified while glowing green. He then unleashed plasma electric energy at the target which has a re-entry effect. *'Dropchopper': Can summons a propeller and clings on to it to hover over his opponent. He then jumps down and drills down on his opponent, creating a shockwave from the impact that damages nearby foes. This attack deals much more damage when Mario attacks along with him. *'Star Rocket': Can summons a star and rides on it while it flies towards his target, gathering smaller stars in the process. He then crashes down on the target with smaller stars he accumulated striking the enemy. (Credits to VSBW's Luigi profile for Notable Attacks/Techniques.) Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mario Bros Category:Nintendo Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Sidekicks Category:Console Games Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Time Travellers Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Animal Manipulators Category:Size Users Category:Invisible Users Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Fear Manipulators Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Manipulators Category:Death Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators